Magic Hanyou!
by EnelyaTheSmall
Summary: Kagome and her girl friends go to do some snooping at a local burlesque club. But Kagome finds out some shocking news of her own beneath the spotlights.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Inuyasha. Any and all use of any characters likeness is purely homage to the wondrous creator herself, Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **I also do not own the rights to any of the music mentioned.**

 **those songs are as follows :**

 **"Hungry Like the Wolf" - Duran Duran**

 **"Hide and Freak"- cover by Mr. Somo**

 **and "Here Comes the Boom"- Nelly**

 **I HIGHLY suggest listeing to the songs before finishing the fic, because i personally believe it makes things that much more enjoyable.**

 **There are adult situations and mild language.**

* * *

Lights lowered for the performer, the others before them just being a warm up. Kagome squirmed in her seat, looking around at her group of four friends at the table with her nervously. They were there to see if the rumors were true, that the guy Sango had been talking to for a little bit worked as a dancer here at the "Sacred Jewels" burlesque club. This was one of the newer ones that held a ladies night on Thursday nights and had male performers. This kind of place made Kagome feel uncomfortable, even though the majority of the patrons were women. She wasn't much for crowds and loud noises and would gladly have just spent the evening watching a movie on the couch with her fat cat and a bowl of spicy udon. A fog machine started up and a song from the 80's began to play. It seemed that one of the main acts was coming on stage, because the other dancers had not had the prowess to warrant such elaborate stage presence. The tale tale giggle and electric guitar of Duran Duran's "Hungry Like the Wolf" began and out from the curtains came Koga, strutting like he owned the world. His electric blue eyes glinted with what Kagome could only describe as pure self love.

 _'Of course he dances here.'_ Kagome sighed, before she heard Eri and Yuka giggle to her left, obviously taken by the rugged good looks of the wolf demon on stage. Kagome knew Koga well. More than she would have liked, actually. He had been breathing down her neck at school for years. He also had a major centered in the medical field, but where Kagome had chosen Pediatrics, Koga had chosen surgery. Specifically cardiac surgery. Unable to get him to take a hint, she had pushed her friend Ayame to him, trying to distract him with the she-wolf. She was enough to let Kagome have a normal college life uninterrupted by thirsty wolf demons.

The song got going and Koga was doing his thing, the panting female in the background made Kagome roll her eyes. Several pelvic thrust and a few tasteless gestures and one outfit later, Koga strutted off stage, clad only in a fur G-string, his tail raised high in pride from the plethora of dollar bills adorning his waistband. It took no time at all for the stage hands to clean the floor and await the next performer.

The next dancer was coming on stage, standing in the center now, his identity hidden by shadows. After taking a sip of her seltzer water, Kagome leaned her head in her hand, pretty un-entertained by the men thus far that seemed to only make her previous desires of movies and noodles seem like more and more of a better plan. Then the music started, light bass had the lights flickering with the sensual beat. Kagome recognised the song as 's version of "Hide and Freak". Then the lights caught the man, in his outfit. He seemed to be in a sexy version of a Buddhist monk's robes, half of his torso exposed. He also held a staff, using it in a very un-priestly manner. Miroku moved his hips with the snapping in the background, mouthing the words "Say my name.." It was a slower song, but the beat and Somo's voice has a sensual nature as Miroku began moving his body into a deep body roll, letting his exposed abdominals ripple. He moved to the edge of the stage, sliding to his knees. He allowed a woman to place a 20 in his folded robes and then he grabbed her head, mocking a very sexual act as the singer said "up and down and round and round and pound for pound" thrusting his hips toward her face.

He then used his staff to stand, removing a layer of robes around his waist. He exposed a traditional style fundoshi that was a deep purple, his sash still in place. Kagome looked over to her right, watching as Sango's mouth hung open. To Sango's right, Ayumi was blushing a deep red, covering her mouth in shock. She had known Miroku longer than the others and was aware of his promiscuity but had no idea that he would do anything like THIS. Giggling at her friend's utter embarrassment at the situation, Kagome turned her attention back to the stage just as Miroku decided to use his staff as a pole to grind himself into. She then rolled her eyes dramatically, having known Miroku long enough and well enough to know that this was absolutely ridiculous but predictable behavior.

The song finished soon after and Miroku gathered his winnings with a smile, placing his palms together and giving a deep bow, winking at a few of the girls and eliciting excited screams. He retreated to the curtain slowly, allowing for a great view of his...assets. Kagome rolled her eyes fore she could hear the cheers of the women in the crowd as he gave one last flex before leaving. Sango grumbled beside her, obviously happy about what she's seen but upset that he was such a pervert about it all. Her conflicted emotions made the raven haired girl smirk, her friends were truly odd. Thinking the show was over, Kagome and the other girls started gathering their things, pushing back the chairs and gathering personal effects, but before they could make for the exit an announcer came on. "and last, but definitely not least.. we have the man that will bring you to your feet..only after you've fallen to your knees."

The disembodied voice paused for effect for a moment, allowing the girls to look at each other with a shared face of unknowing, "The special guest for the night is someone you have all been waiting for.. so sit back and enjoy the Soul Stealer himself." confused, Kagome looked up at the stage, paused as she had just slung her purse over her right shoulder, the strap to her dress being slightly misplaced. She shifted her weight in her heels, leaning one elbow on the table. She was intrigued now and motioned for the other girls to wait.

The lights dimmed one more time, making the entire establishment completely black. A sharp bark and choral voices were heard over the speakers, making for the ominous anticipation of the mystery performer. The rest of the crowd seemed to know exactly who it was, the women smothering the stage, dollar bills in hand. Kagome stood silently, waiting. She didn't have to wait long before the speakers thundered with the singer's voice.

"here comes the… here comes the...here comes the..ya'll don't really want it now.. BOOM here comes the BOOM here comes the BOOM here comes the..ya'll don't really want it now"

With every time the singer, Nelly, said BOOM the lights flashed, illuminating a figure on the stage. He stood in the center, head down. Kagome thought she saw familiar features in the man on stage. But the lights flashed too quickly to be able to identify him. The lights flashed with 5 more BOOMs before the beat dropped and Nelly started to rap. When that happened the spotlights flashed on and beamed directly at the man on stage. He broke into impressive break dancing, stopping with certain bass beats rolling his body in an extremely seductive manner.

It was Kagome's turn to be slack jawed. She slowly moved her bottom back to the bar stool and braced herself against the table. She simply could not believe the sight in front of her, and if you would have told her what she was seeing before this very moment she should have laughed in your face. The man on stage was someone she knew quite well actually. It was her best friend, Inuyasha. This man was the one she shared her secrets with. They had a horror night every Tuesday where they would find scary movies and make home made ramen. This man had introduced her to her friends now. He was responsible for the tattoo she bore on her inner left arm in white ink. It was a bow, where he had an arrow. They had decided on it after her 18th birthday, for he had told her that he was the sharp, pointy stick that only messed up but she was the instrument to guide him in the right direction. He now wore his red beanie she had given him for Christmas last year over his dog ears, his scruffy alabaster white hair stopping just at his jawline. We wore a white wife beater, the necklace Kagome had given him four years ago and a pair of traditional hakama pants that tied at his ankles. The pants were bright red and drew attention to the places it fit snugly.. like his ass and crotch. They fit almost like a pair of joggers. She watched, mesmerized by his tan skin as he hit ridiculous poses, only proving his athleticism and accentuating rippling muscles. She knew that he was athletic but had never seen him display it like this. So this is why she had caught him sweating in his living room a few months ago. He had been practicing his break dancing. He had,then, quickly turned his television off and made an excuse that he had been doing burpees for the previous hour.

When Nelly got right before the chorus the line "like a blind man reading, I'm feeling it" Inuyasha did another body roll, this time arching backwards, lifting his shirt to reveal his skin and eliciting screams from the women. And then grabbing his… business.. and thrusting into his hand. Then the chorus rang and he ripped his shirt off of him with his claws, making women fan themselves as he thrust his hips with every BOOM. He worked the stage, going down the catwalk slowly. He got close to a woman and almost let himself be touched by her, then at the line

"Ya'll don't really want it,don't really want 'll don't really want it with me"

He let himself fall backwards, his body looking limp then rolling on his back and lifting into a headstand. He landed in a neat back flip and stooped to a power stance "When i'm coming for ya" was the line he chose to do his own pelvic motions, mimicking a particular sexual position that fit his ethnicity. This made her eyes widen farther than they had already been pulled. Inuyasha was the LAST person to say or do anything pertaining to a sexual nature and often would flush red and stutter his way through a slough of curses as he tried to extricate himself from the situation. The finisher was when he rolled into a slow pelvic thrust to the floor and then, like he was lifted by strings, rose to his bare feet. He laughed, showing a deadly set of fangs as women screamed, throwing bills of all denominations as he walked backwards with a swagger in his step. His chest and abs dripped with sweat from the effort of it all.

Kagome was in complete awe. She, herself, felt as if she had run a marathon. ' _That was...amazing_.' she thought as she watched as an attendant came worn a large broom and swept Inuyasha's earnings to a corner that had a bucket beneath the lip for easy cleanup. A tap on her shoulder broke her out of her spell. Turning quickly, she was surprised to see Sango laughing behind her hand. "Looks like you found something out tonight as well!" she cackled, giving Kagome a light shove, just enough to make her stumble in the green pumps she had chosen with her outfit for the night. She was clumsy enough without her aggressive friend shoving her around. Sango had always been more hands-on with her shows of affection.. except towards Miroku.

Pulling her white dress down her thighs, Kagome blushed with the notion. She sure did find out something tonight.. a few somethings actually. One was that Inuyasha was a male dancer.. a very good one at that. Two was that she needed to come to this place more often. And three was that something had stirred inside her tonight.. something she had ignored for a long time. This something told her that Inuyasha was extremely desirable.. and she wanted to be the only one to indulge. Quickly, Kagome grabbed her cell phone, ignoring Sango's jest, and found his name on her text list.. right at the top. "Puppy" with a heart after it.. wow. She didn't even realize how ridiculous she was until this moment. Shooting him a quick text, she waited.

K:"Hey. What are you doing?"

Sango pulled at her arm, trying to get her to follow the group, "Come on 'Gome. We are going to find Miroku." her tone was strained, Kagome could tell this would not end up well for the 'monk'. "I'm going to..go find Inuyasha…" she admitted, pushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear nervously. "Have fun with that." Sango laughed, trotting away to connect with the other girls. She held a stiffness in her shoulders that told the girl that she was going to be doing a lot more than talking. Kagome could only assume the other girls were all giddy to go see Koga backstage. The wolf was attractive, she would give him that. But he just wasn't her type. Feeling the buzz in her palm, Kagome quickly opened the text.

P: "nothing much. Wby?"

Ohhhhhhh no sir.

K: "You at the house? I left my face wash there."

It wasn't a lie. But she had an extra at home and wasn't worried about it. But it would make sure he answered her.

P: "Yeah. But I'm fixing to hop in the shower. So can you give me a bit before you head over?"

Kagome was already walking… stomping more like it..to the backstage entrance. Her nervousness from earlier disappearing and quickly being replaced with anger that her best friend would keep such a thing from her and then lie about it. What nerve!

"I'm with Inuyasha." she told the guard, folding her arms over her chest in a huff. The large boar demon took in her stance and, smelling her anger, decided that she wasn't lying just to get with a performer. This girl obviously had a beef with the hanyou that he did not want to get in the middle of. Stepping aside, the bouncer opened the door, making sure he was well out of Kagome's way as she stormed backstage. Strutting down the hallway, she passed the performer's individual cubbies. Walls were erected to make stall like rooms with only three walls, the fourth being open to the hallway. Most of them had curtains but some, like Koga's, hung open to the world to view.

The lighting was dim in the hallway, the walls painted a deep red, and there was a very unique smell to the area. The musk of the men but the faint smell of perfume from the ladies stalls. Some stalls had music and some had voices. Kagome was getting annoyed as she rounded the corner, taking a right when the hall ended.

 _'Where is that..that dog! '_ She huffed mentally. How could he have kept something this huge from her? How could she be having these physical feelings towards him after all these years of telling herself he was off limits?

She resisted the urge to yell out his name. She wanted to surprise him… catch him in the lie. Finally she found his stall, the curtain a bright red. She knew it was him from the snag on the curtains edge. It was specific to claws and she had seen the same snags on his comforter and curtains at home. He was less than graceful and this proved it. Suddenly, her fire sizzled. Butterflies made her stomach flip. The once fiery woman was reduced to a slightly trembling and extremely nervous girl. Was he fully dressed? Before she could knock on the frame, the curtain flipped to the side and she was face to face with the transgressor. He was stammering, his golden eyes wide with a mixture of emotions. Fear, anger, confusion and a smidgen of intrigue as he took in her skin tight white party dress that sat mid thigh. "W-w-what the hell are you doing here, woman?!" he had taken off his beanie, his white triangle puppy ears were pinned in her direction, twitching in an irritated manner.

Ohhh her fire was back. She ignored the fact that his chest and abs were fully exposed, less than a foot in front of her. Not to mention his hakama pants rode low on his athletic frame, accentuating the slight V he boasted. Sticking a finger in his chest, she shoved him, "I should ask you the same thing, Mr! How long have you been doing this?! Why haven't you told me? Why did you lie to me about being home? Have you been hiding this on purpose? What else have you lied to me about?" her quick fire questions had him stepping back, his ears pinned to his head, almost completely hidden in his equally white hair. But what had his own anger leaving was the smell of salt as her eyes began to swim.

"nooo no no no no 'Gome.. 'Gome hushhh" he panicked, pulling her to his chest quickly. He absolutely hated it when she cried. Her small fist pounded at his chest feebly. Pulling her into his stall, he closed the curtain to give them some privacy. "You're such a jerk.. and don't think (sniffle) I didn't notice you didn't (sniffle) answer my questions." she breathed, wiping at her eyes, pushing away from that chest of his. Slowly, he moved her the three steps the to counter top attached to the wall. Above it rested a large mirror with lights surrounding it like a true vanity. Two cushioned bar stools were pushed up to the counter. Slowly, he urged her to sit, taking the other seat himself. Their knees touched as they faced each other in the small room. Inuyasha sat, leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He tried desperately to focus on his hands and not her legs that sat exposed in his direct field of vision. Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha scrubbed his hand through his short hair. How was he going to explain this.. to _her._

"I've been dancing here for a little over a year and a half." He sighed, resigned in defeat. Leaning back to rest on the wall, he brought his feet up and crossed his legs on the stool, a difficult position for a human but a natural one for the hanyou with great balance. He closed his eyes and awaited the fury. Kagome was a spitfire and when she got riled up it was best to just stay out of her way.

Kagome noticed his position, feigning comfort, as his muscles tensed for the impact of her words. Even his ears betrayed him, laying flat on his head again and no doubt shielding themselves from the tone she could reach when she got going. A year and a half? _A year and a half?_ Why would he hide this from her? Releasing her own sigh, Kagome rested a hand on the inu-hanyou's knee closest to her. His eyes peeked open in confusion. It seemed kindness was not what he expected right now. "Now listen. I'm still upset you hid this from me. So don't think you can get away from this so easily, sir! But.. I can tell it bothered you to keep it a secret. Just tell me, Inuyasha..why did you lie to me?" Kagome waited with baited breath, ready to hear what his reasoning was. They had been best friends since he moved to town their junior year of highschool. For four years they had grown closer and closer and this seemed like a pretty huge thing to hide from someone you once claimed you would give your life to protect.

Moving out of his cross-legged pose, Inuyasha took her hand with his clawed one, of course very careful not to damage her flawless skin with his deadly appendages. The proximity of the two of them left her out of breath. Why was he looking at her like that? Why was he holding her hand like this? "Kagome.. I thought you'd be ashamed of me. Miroku told me it was a good way to make some spare money and I was pretty popular.. for once.. they liked me. I have wanted to tell you since day one. But.. shit.. how was i supposed to bring it up? How'd ya like that? Hey Kagome by the way, I started taking off my clothes and dancing on stage for cash. You would have flipped. And.. fuck Kagome.. you deserve better than that. Better than me.." his ears lowered again as he tapered off, staring at the floor. Now Kagome had tears in her eyes for a whole new reason. She had no idea he was so ashamed of his body like this. That the thought of his dancing would disgust him like it did and make him hide something so big from her. That he was afraid for her to see him in a vulnerable position.

Her heart fluttered as a thought crossed her mind. She could show him. Show him exactly why she was jealous, why it hurt to know he kept a secret from her, why she never wanted to hear him say such things about himself again. Using her other, trembling hand, she lifted his chin so her chocolate gaze met with his own honey colored irises. "There is no one better than you for me, Inuyasha." she whispered, feeling as though if she raised her voice, it would startle the moment and they both would be left wanting without means to an end. His eyes softened, lowering his gaze to her lips when she licked them. Before he could stop himself he leaned toward her, closing the small gap between their bodies. His left hand came up to rest on the nape of her neck and he hoped to the kami that he wasn't misinterpreting her feelings.

His heart pounded in his chest as he read her. Her heart rate soared, her scent conveying a mixture of desire and sadness. Sadness? Was she upset she felt this way? Before he could chicken out, his lips found hers. They were soft and pliable, smoother than he could have imagined. He had never been kissed before and now he was sharing his very first with the woman he had secretly been in love with for the past four years of his life. Her reaction is what surprised him, instead of pulling away in disgust, she sighed into him, pulling her hand free from his and tangling her fingers in his soft snowy locks.

After a minute of kissing, all the while gathering intensity, Kagome pulled away. Allowing them a moment to catch their breath, she leaned her forehead against his. Looking up when he heard a chuckle, Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Oi, what's so funny, wench?" he growled playfully, lifting her face to match his. She was such a mystery sometimes. Kagome chuckled again, smiling up at him. "I was just thinking.. I wouldn't mind getting a private show sometime." Inuyasha's black brows shot skyward, a toothy grin growing on his face. _Oh really now…_ he growled at her then, narrowing his eyes. "How about I give you an encore tonight?" he smirked, his eyebrows waggling at her in a mischievous manner.

At Kagome's own smirk, she was suddenly lifted into a strong embrace, her feet being swept out from her. He cradled her in one arm as the other snatched his jacket, keys and beanie from the small dresser beneath the vanity. He tossed them into Kagome's lap and gave an approving growl as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the underside of his jaw. Before anyone could ask where they went, the hanyou was headed out the back door and up the street to his apartment building at a breakneck speed. Kagome figured she could text the girls later… they would surely understand.

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy that my writing has been accepted and liked thus far (hey, I've only posted two stories so far.. i still have time to write a flop.) So once again. r/r and let me know how you guys feel!**

 **-EtS**


End file.
